El Limbo de los Magos
by Silfide
Summary: ¿Que hay detrás del velo? Un guerrero se ha ido. Sirius ha caído. Ahora deberá buscar la paz y tranquilidad que le pertenecerán hasta la eternidad.


_**Desclaimer:** La mayoría de lo que reconozcan le pertenece a Rowling, otro tanto a Mitch Albom... Y la idea de darle a Padfoot la paz, felicidad y el cielo que le pertenecen, es mía._

* * *

**El Limbo de los Magos**

CAPITULO I: La Puerta de la Vida y de la Muerte

Imagínate errando, medio consciente, intentando recodar quien eres o que eres… (1)

Estaba despertando y recostado en algo muy frió, lo podía sentir. Un dolor punzante le cruzaba la cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo. Sus miembros estaban entumecidos. No sabía donde estaba. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, excepto por una pequeña lucecita que bailaba algunos centímetros lejos de él. Entreabrió los ojos, tratando de acoplarlos a la pálida luz que se hizo más intensa.

Cuando terminó de ajustar su vista, examinó a su alrededor. Era un cuarto pequeño. No había muebles, excepto una fina manta que quizá era de seda y que ondeaba como si un débil viento la acariciará y provocará que emitiera un sonido arrullador muy parecido a murmullos.

Trató de incorporarse. Un dolor en el pecho le hizo soltar un gemido y volvió a su recostarse boca arriba. Tomó aire y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez lo logró.

Observo sus manos, palpó sus piernas y su rostro. Estaban intactos. Frunció el seño, algo andaba mal. Sabía que algo le había hecho daño. Después de todo, el molesto dolor en su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo, debían de tener alguna explicación.

Trató de hacer memoria. Pero se dio cuenta de que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Muchas imágenes viajaban en su mente, pero no era nada concreto. Solo eran como fragmentos de una película o de una vida. Una vida que no sentía como suya.

Una pregunta se formuló en su interior¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Dónde estoy? Respondió el vació, con una voz elegante, grave… como la suya. Él se estremeció en un repentino y fugaz asalto de miedo. Volvió a pensar en algo¿Qué es este lugar?... ¿Qué es este lugar?... no, no había sido su imaginación. Ciertamente algo o alguien había respondido con su misma pregunta, sin la necesidad de que él siquiera abriera los labios, ni emitiera ningún sonido.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo fuerte y claro. Ahora sí se aseguró de que sus cuerdas vocales temblaran y produjeran sonido.

-¿Quién eres?- contestó de nuevo el eco, como patéticamente acostumbra

-¡basta!- volvió a hablar

-¡basta!-

Quizá no recordaba muy bien quien era o lo que fue; pero sí estaba seguro de lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Y esto no le agradaba.

Se recargo en la pared, poco fue resbalándose hasta quedar sentado en el frío piso. Rasco su cabeza… ¿Dónde rayos estoy?, ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Soltó un bufido. Esa estresante y repetitiva vocecita le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Frotó sus manos en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y recargo su cabeza en la pared. De nuevo muchas imágenes superpuestas pasaron como ráfagas de luz en su pensamiento. Visualizó muchos nombres y palabras que trató de encontrarles sentido: Mamá, Papá –no es difícil. Seguramente tengo padres- pensó sin hacer caso a la vocecita tonta que repitió su pensamiento… Regulus, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Harry, Bellatrix -¿Quiénes son todos ellos?-...luna, hogar, hermano, amigo, fénix, traidor, hijo, dolor, caída -¡Por Merlín¿Qué se supone que significan?- pensó desesperado… Sirius. Un escalofrió le corrió en la espina dorsal¡eso si lo recordaba¡ese es su nombre!

-Sirius Orión Black- murmuro aún con los ojos cerrados

-Sirius Orión Black- repitió una voz. Pero esta vez no fue su timbre de voz, no fue un eco.

Abrió los ojos y delante de él había un niño no mayor de once años. Era alto para su edad, de piel bronceada, cabello corto y un poco ondulado, nariz larga y recta, sus ojos tenían un extraño pigmento violeta, su boca era delgada y fina pero a pesar de todos esos atributos, tenía un aspecto algo tosco.

-Bienvenido- dijo con una sonrisa

Sirius se paró rápido. Tan rápido que casi se marea. Se sostuvo de la pared, examinó al chico, su cara le era extrañamente familiar:

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿no me recuerdas?-

Sirius negó: -no, lo siento. ¿Te conozco?-

-esperaba que así fuera-

-dime tu nombre… quizá así pueda recordarte-

-soy Regulus-

Regulus. Rebuscó en su mente, estaba seguro que ese nombre acababa de pasar en su collage de ideas, pero no logro hallar información alguna sobre él-

-Regulus Black(2)-volvió a decir el chico

-¿somos algo?-

El niño asintió: -fuimos algo, querrás decir- Sirius le cuestionó con la mirada- fui tu hermano

-¿fuiste?-

-Ya me entenderás después-

-no¡dímelo ahora!- ordenó

El niño le miró sin expresión alguna y luego una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios: –veo que a pesar de todo, no perdiste la esencia de lo que eres. Muchos si lo hacen y es más difícil que logren a comprender todo-

-déjate de palabrerías y dime ¡¿porque hablas en pasado, porque hablas de esencia y demás disparates?!-

-es mejor que tu lo descubras-

-¡ho genial!-exclamo con desesperación- Esto es simplemente genial

-tratar de recordar. Haz un esfuerzo y verás que tus preguntas serán resueltas-

-hablas tan misteriosamente…hablas como… -Sirius guardó silencio. Un hombre anciano, alto, con su cabello emblanquecido, de ojos azules y amables cubiertos por un par de gafas de media luna, llegó a su mente-…como Dumbledore-dio por fin

La lluvia de imágenes e ideas llegaron a su cabeza. Pero una de ellas, la última fue más completa y clara…

El anciano, Dumbledore, estaba frente a una multitud de niños y jóvenes, el estaba sentado también frente a esa multitud, algo estaba sobre su cabeza… luego estaba sentado en una enorme silla y frente a él había un enorme escritorio, Dumbledore estaba de espaldas y él tenía la cabeza baja pero estaba sonriendo…

-¿Quién soy yo?-pregunto el niño, como adivinando que la memoria le estaba regresando

-eres…- Sirius posó su mirada en aquel velo, esforzándose por recordar…

Ahí estaba él en un enorme patio, jugando con aquel niño. Luego estaban ambos sentados en un amplió sillón y el le hacía cosquillas. Otra imagen llegó, aquel niño, ya era un hombre; un hombre con un semblante triste que le estaba implorando ayuda y él se la negó- …Regulus- repitió. Pudo sentir como sus ojos se humedecían, pero los secó al momento y le abrazó- perdón-dijo con la voz entrecortada

Regulus le separó un poco, con delicadeza: -no hermano, perdóname tú a mí- dijo con la voz gruesa, como de adulto

-eres... eres mayor, otra vez- dijo Sirius, contemplándole

-solo por el momento. Después regresaré a mi cielo, a mi momento feliz-

-¿tu momento feliz?, ¿Que patraña es esa?-preguntó con sorna

-ya lo entederás-respondió sonriendo

-de nuevo esa frase...-

-Cuando tenía nueve años y hasta cumplir los once, yo era feliz-

-¿Por qué hablas así?-

-porque de eso, ya hace mucho tiempo… y muchas muertes-

-¿muertes?- Regulus asintió y él, con un poco de miedo preguntó-¿Dónde estamos?-

-digamos que en la punto medio de la existencia; en la puerta de la vida y la muerte-

Un silencio se hizo en la pequeña habitación. Sirius trataba de comprender esas palabras. Una punzada en su pecho volvió a producirle un escalofrío y le hizo doblarse del dolor…

Otra imagen.

Un cuarto oscuro, un arco viejo a su lado, luces de todos los colores le rodeaban, una mujer le apuntaba con una varita… ¡claro, él era mago!... y después un grito desgarrador, un grito de un muchacho.

-¿estoy muerto?-pregunto sin miedo. Casi con un tono de curiosidad.

Regulus susurró un –si-

-creí que moriría con más heroísmo ¡va! Esa maldita bruja me las va a pagar… no hay forma de…-

Un sonido ensordecedor no le dejo continuar. Era como las voces de muchas personas hablando y tratar de ser escuchadas, sin éxito.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo cubriendo sus oídos, después de haber hallado la fuente de ese ruidero. Provenían del velo

-Han cruzado más, solo eso. Cuando recién entran piensan y hablan tanto, produciendo el eco de su ignorancia y desesperación, sin ponerse a escuchar y ver lo que realmente paso. Espero que sean eso y no…

-¿y no que?- pregunto Sirius, al ver que su hermano no respondía

-personas que no logran encontrar su camino, que no comprenden o no quieren aceptar lo que les ha pasado; personas que se han quedado ahí varadas y se niegan a ser olvidadas. Esas almas, casi siempre son escuchadas por quienes aún siguen en la tierra. Los muggles les llaman espiritus; los magos casi nunca nos percatamos de su existencia, a menos que hayamos visto a los ojos de la muerte- dijo Regulus algo preocupado

-vaya-dijo Sirius, mirando con algo de recelo el velo- ¿es aquí en donde voy a quedarme el resto de la eternidad?-

-No. Ya has recordado quien eres. Ahora podrás cruzar la siguiente puerta-

-¿Qué puerta?- preguntó extrañado. Ahí no había nada más que el velo y el no quería regresar a la tierra en algo menos sutil que un fantasma

-aquella- respondió Regulus con su voz de niño otra vez, señalando a la derecha de ellos-gracias y suerte-dijo sonriendo y se esfumo en un polvo blanco.

* * *

_(1) "La Reina de los Condenados" pag. 132, Anne Rice, ediciones B_

_(2) Regulos A. Black. Le dejé simplemente el nombre de pila, porque no logré recordar el otro x.x_

_No estoy muy segura si esto se considere "angst" si no es así, por favor que alguien me saqué de mi error._

_Cualquier tomatazo será bien recibido a través de un review._


End file.
